vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Milotic
|-|Milotic= |-|Shiny Milotic= |-|Feebas= |-|Shiny Feebas= Summary Feebas is a shabby, old-looking fish-like Pokémon. It has large, hollow eyes, large spots covering its body, dull pink lips and a deprived look. Due to its ugly appearance, it is largely ignored by predators, Trainers, and researchers alike. Despite this however, Feebas has the unique trait of being able to survive in any water, no matter how polluted, making it quite hardy. Milotic is a Pokémon from the third generation, and one of the hardest Pokémon to evolve. It evolves from Feebas when either leveled up with max beauty (Feebas in itself is incredibly hard to find), or traded while holding a Prism Scale. It is said to be the most beautiful Pokémon in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B | At least 7-A Name: Feebas | Milotic Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (50% Male, 50% Female) Age: Varies Classification: Water-Type Pokémon, Fish Pokémon | Tender Pokémon, Sea Serpent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Water Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Smoke Manipulation (Via Haze), Status Effect Inducement, Metal Manipulation (Via Iron Tail), Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Via Hypnosis), Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Attack Reflection (Via Mirror Coat), Damage Boost (Via Adaptability and Brine), Damage Reduction (Via Mud Sport), Dynamax, Resistance to Metal, Fire, Water, Sleep and Ice Manipulation | Same as before to a far greater extent, plus Weather Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (If inflicted with a status ailment or had a stat lowered. Defense and Special Attack respectively), Status Effect Inducement (Via infatuation), Air Manipulation (Via Twister) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (As Magikarp's counterpart, well-trained Feebas should be comparable to elder Magikarps) | At least Mountain level+ (Is Gyarados' opposite) Speed: Transonic (Can react to and dodge sound based moves) | Relativistic (Is Gyarados' opposite) Lifting Strength: Below Average | Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Likely Wall level (Feebas is described as a hardy Pokemon) | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with special moves | Standard melee range, Tens of kilometers with most moves like Special moves and Rain Dance Standard Equipment: None (Outside of events) Intelligence: Low | High in battle; Milotic is described as a skilled fighter compared to other Pokémon, who themselves are natural born fighters Weaknesses: Electric and Grass based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a list of Feebas' moves, see here. For a list of Milotic's moves, see here. Abilities: Feebas: *'Swift Swim:' Doubles Feebas' speed when it is raining. *'Oblivious:' Due to Feebas' oblvious nature, it is unaffected by infatuation and taunts. *'Adaptability (Hidden):' All of Feebas' Water type moves are doubled in power. Milotic: *'Marvel Scale:' Boosts the Defense stat if Milotic has a status condition. *'Competitive:' Boosts the Special Attack stat when any other stat is lowered. *'Cute Charm (Hidden):' Contact with Milotic may cause the opponent to infatuate. Gallery Milotic concept art.png Key: Feebas | Milotic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fish Category:Seduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9